In many antenna arrays, it is desirable to use antenna elements that are both highly directive and simple to assemble. One type of endfire antenna element used in various antenna arrays is a “Yagi” element. While Yagi elements exhibit good directivity, the cost and complexity of their assembly (e.g., one half of the driver dipole must be connected to ground, increasing the over-life risk and number of manufacturing steps) leave much to be desired. Another endfire antenna element used in various antenna arrays is a “zigzag” element. A zigzag element can be probe-fed into the waveguide of an array with low assembly cost (e.g., not requiring a connection to ground), but the RF performance of this kind of element is unsuitable for many applications (e.g., having poor cross-polarization and directivity/bandwidth).